User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Characters/Protagonists
Lists of characters in the fanfiction crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. In no particular order, here are the protagonists and other anti-heroes in the Street Fighter and Mai-HiME roster as well as of the four HiME's Street Fighter Teams. Main Characters Natsuki Kuga : Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (JPN), Cheryl McMaster (ENG; normal), Laura Bailey (ENG; Hado Kakusei mode) Natsuki in the story is the main heroine in the crossover story. She appeared in the second chapter of the story attempting to fight Mikoto Minagi. As usual in her anime incarnation, her quest for revenge towards the First District continues. Prior to that, she joins with Ryu and his friends in the world of the street fighters, allowing her to learn the environment where warriors experience, she gains rivalries with many Street Fighter characters such as Cammy, Chun-Li, as well as Ryu. On the other hand, she also cooperates with organizations like Delta Red and the CIA in an effort to eliminate both Shadaloo, Illuminati and First District. In the said story, Natsuki is revealed to have TWO most important persons to her, the first one is Shizuru, and the second being is revealed to be Ryu. After her fight against Ryu, she was motivated to train into Gouken's dojo to boost her hand-to-hand fighting abilities. This makes out Ryu becoming Natsuki's master, and Natsuki being the second "Shoto-clone" female throughout the story. The following Street Fighter characters aligned with Natsuki are Ryu, Sakura, Nanase, Cammy, Yun, Yang, Ibuki, Rose, Guy, Gouken, Charlie, Akuma, Garuda, and Sharon. Ryu : Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi (JPN), Kyle Hebert (ENG) Ryu, Street Fighter's main hero is the second leading character of the story. First of all, Ryu was asked by Gouken to bring three students from Fuka Academy (among them were Natsuki) who are believed to possess magical powers that may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado within him. Later on, after Ryu learns about Natsuki's motivations to train her their Ansatsuken fighting style, Natsuki becomes Ryu's second student (with the first one being Sakura), not to mention second person most important to her. It is revealed that Natsuki can also subdue the Satsui no Hado within Ryu should he succumb. Sakura Kasugano : Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (JPN), Brittney Harvey (ENG) Sakura is a Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. She is the fourth female fighter in the series (after Chun-Li, Cammy and Rose). She has a friend named Kei Chitose, who attends the same high school and sometimes goes along with Sakura on her street fight tour. In all aspects, Sakura has a very outgoing personality, as she is most of the time happy, energetic, cheerful, positive, hard-working and focused. She has a strong spirit and a very determined attitude in life, either in studies or in martial arts training. She sees Ryu as an idol, rather than an opponent, since she always watches him fight and mirrors herself on his lifestyle and philosophies. Although her techniques may seem somewhat "rustic" in comparison to Ryu's, she manages to balance her schoolgirl life with her daily trainings in order to be accepted as Ryu's pupil and prove herself by fighting worthy adversaries. Now as a young adult, Sakura has matured and bloomed into a more patient and disciplined fighter, though she still maintains her cheerful personality. She is the embodiment of innocence, and is acknowledged by many characters to have great potential that will match Ryu and Ken when she gets older. In every Street Fighter games, she is shown to travel with Dan Hibiki and Blanka, but in the crossover story, she travels with Ryu and company instead. Remy : Voiced by: Eiji Sekiguchi (JPN), Daniel Southworth (ENG)* Remy is a calm and composed Frenchman who carries a burden of pain and hatred towards martial artists. in actuality a cruel and nihilistic warrior full of wrath and hostility. Though he sees fighting as futile, as it "victimizes people, destroys love, and creates hatred", he himself continues to fight as he is unable to forgive people like his father. His hatred may be to the point of madness, as Alex thinks he is insane and should get a psychiatrist in their rival battle. Despite claiming to "hate everything that he sees", he does still care for his dead sister, whom he has preserved. He also has an inquisitive, self-doubting side, as he often ponders why his opponents fight, or why he himself continues to fight despite the fact that he abhors fighting. In his ending, however, Remy realizes that while he cannot forgive his father yet, he must let go of his hatred and moves on with his life. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Remy, as usual, moved on with his life after the events of 3rd Strike. And has Cracker Jack and Vulcano Rosso as his closest friends. He appeared in the story when after Ryu, Natsuki, Sakura, and Nagi split up from Ken to reach Metro City, during their travels, they encountered Remy, he fought Natsuki and lost. Natsuki then learns of Remy's bitter personality and story, with the latter warming up to the party. After their dialogue, Remy parted ways with Jack and Rosso and then joins Ryu and company to explore with them. And after the party's sojourn from all over the world, Remy would also play a major role for Natsuki's mission of eliminating District One, the Searrs Foundation, and as well Shadaloo. Similarly referenced to Natsuki's story, both Remy and Natsuki have implied to harbor their hatred towards their patriarchs. For Natsuki's case, after losing her mother (as mentioned in the "Natsuki's Prelude" novel), her father went abroad and married another woman, just as a similar nod on how Remy's father abandoned him and his dying sister to follow the path of a martial artist. Gouken : Voiced by: Toru Okawa (JPN), Rod Clarke (ENG) Gouken is the adopted parent of Ryu and a martial arts master to both the latter and Ken. Gouken plays an integral role in the series' backstory, and made his first physical appearance in the Street Fighter II manga and later as a background picture in Akuma's ending in Street Fighter Alpha. Gouken's first actual appearance as a playable character was in Street Fighter IV as a boss character. He is an unlockable character in the home console version of the game. Gouken is most often depicted as an elderly man with a white beard and prayer beads around his neck. In his most recent Street Fighter IV appearance, Gouken wears a single sleeved, navy blue-colored karate gi and sports a long, white braid of hair adorned with a single prayer bead. Gouken does not brag about his abilities, and gives insightful advice to opponents; for example, he tells Dan that anger will not help him (fearing it would lead him to a dark place), and he informs Dee Jay that if he is silent, he would be surprised of what he learns. He detests Akuma for killing their master, Goutetsu. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Gouken plays a significant role to the main characters, especially in regards to the powers of the HiMEs and their possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. True to his personality in the story, Gouken acts as a grandfather towards Natsuki, aside from providing advice to her, like Ryu, he also helps the latter's quest of preventing the First District of assembling HiMEs for their personal glory, and does warn the blue-haired HiME about the impending dangers throughout her mission. Akuma : Voiced by: Taketora (JPN), Dave Mallow (ENG) He is the Supreme Master of the Fist, Akuma (or Gouki in Japan) is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existence is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. He takes his training very seriously, and deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him, as seen in his''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' ending. Occasionally, he likes to test himself against worthy rivals (e.g. Gen, Oro). In combat, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers. Akuma detests his brother Gouken for not giving in to the dark side of their arts which is, according to Akuma, the way they were intended to be used. He also blames Gouken for sealing off the darkness within Ryu thus preventing Ryu from reaching his true potential. This forces Akuma to give up on his planned duel with Ryu as he believes that only a fellow practitioner of Satsui no Hado can one day hope to defeat him. Akuma refers to himself as a 'denizen of hell' and 'evil incarnate', and is seen as such by many. This may be a result of the Satsui no Hadou ("Surge of the Intent to Kill/Killing Intent") taking a toll on his mind. Upon performing the Raging Demon, and in certain win poses in every Street Fighter series of games, a kanji appears on Akuma's back, '天' this kanji is referred as Ten, that translates as heaven, sky, or providence. Most of the time, Akuma abides by the code of the warrior. He fights to improve his skills, defeat powerful foes, or - on rare occasion - to gauge the other's abilities. Although he killed his teacher and believed he did the same with his brother (Gouken), Akuma did so in combat, and thus can be said to have not transgressed on his principles. He fights only warriors that he deems worthy, or the ones he believes have the potential to become the best. He backed out of a duel with Gen once he found out that Gen is fatally ill. During the events of Street Fighter Alpha 2, Akuma fought Ryu only to gain insight on Ryu's abilities, while during 3rd Strike, he faced Oro in order to test his own strength. Although Akuma usually prefers an even bout, it is not uncommon for him to deliver a lethal sneak attack at an unprepared opponent (as he did with Bison, Gill and Adon's unnamed rival). The purpose of this can perhaps be found in the evil nature of Satsui no Hado itself, which may have corrupted Akuma's ways. True to the extent of Akuma's power and personality, Akuma does not seek out opponents, but waits for a challenge. And about attacking the final boss (i.e., M. Bison) speaks for his pragmatic tactics. So, this makes out Akuma to be a "Lawful Evil" character. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Akuma is frequently mentioned throughout the story; especially in regards to the Satsui no Hado within Ryu. He will also make an appearance soon during his long awaited battle against Evil Ryu, where it is interrupted by Natsuki. Later on, he occasionally warms up to the party when he taught the latter the Raging Demon. And in the said story, after making his presence known to the inhabitants of Fuka; Akuma is shown to be a potential threat towards the HiMEs, the District One, Searrs Foundation, and as well a foil to the Obsidian Lord's plans. Mai Tokiha : Voiced by: Mai Nakahara (JPN), Carol-Anne Day (ENG) In the story, Mai stays on the sidelines. While in the 9th chapter onwards, she plays a main role in an effort to save her brother Takumi from Shadaloo and Illuminati. Mai's role in the crossover story is usual with the anime. But in the end, she faces the Obsidian Prince herself rather than Natsuki, while she and Shizuru continue their hunt for M. Bison. The following Street Fighter characters aligned with Mai are Ken, Crimson Viper, Rolento, Sagat, Dhalsim, Fei Long, Rufus, Kairi, and Vulcano Rosso Ken Masters : Voiced by: Yuji Kishi (JPN), Reuben Langdon (ENG) Ken is Ryu's closest friend and eternal rival. Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to Ryu. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger. Born from a wealthy family, raised by Gouken to train martial arts during childhood, and not to mention he is also half-Japanese (due to his mother's bloodline). While Ryu is the more serious and stoic of the two, Ken is the complete opposite: he's flashy, unorthodox and unpredictable. He is an alpha male with a giant ego and constantly reminds his opponents about his greatness. While he can be brash, egotistical, and arrogant at times, however his heart is pure. He is generally kind, extremely friendly, a good person and is very easygoing. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it looks. Like Ryu, he does believe in hard work, endurance, and discipline. He always gives his opponents, whether it is his master Gouken, his main rival and friend Ryu, or his Capcom vs SNK rival, Terry Bogard, the utmost respect. He is also a worrywart when it comes to his family. He nearly didn't enter the tournament in Street Fighter IV because he didn't want to leave Eliza so close to her due date, and only entered when she assured him she'd be fine. He still called her to check in and tell her to be careful on stairs. Bear in mind, even though Ken and Ryu share the same fighting style, but his moves are distinguished by his flaming Shoryukens, stylish roundhouse kicks and multiple-damaging Hurricane Kicks. Crimson Viper : Voiced by: Mie Sonozaki (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) Crimson Viper first appeared in Street Fighter IV as one of the antagonists of that game. Actually, she is actually a CIA operative working as a mole for S.I.N., so this makes out Viper to be an anti-heroine. And in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she is officially aligned as a Lawful Good character. Crimson Viper wears a specially designed Battle Suit for the tournament, developed and manufactured by S.I.N.. When inquired by an Executive as to the reason for her participation in the tournament, she states that she's the only test subject to utilize 100% of the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots. The gloves have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily at higher settings, which combined with Viper's natural speed and agility pose an incredible danger to fighters of all skill and size. The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Viper frequently fires them up and uses them in a defensive kick, burning anyone within distance. The suit does not provide the wearer with any sort of ranged attacks or abilities in the traditional sense (as opposed to ki practitioners who utilize attacks such as the Hadoken or the Sonic Boom), but the gloves (when switched to a particular setting) allow for C. Viper to unleash the Seismic Hammer, a ground explosion from beneath her opponent that she causes by punching the ground with the glove. This is a very deceptive attack, considering it travels beneath the floor. The Battle Suit does not (presumably) protect the wearer from damage; it was designed for stealth and ease of concealment, not battlefields or war zones. For Natsuki's case and the prototype Battle Suit Viper given to her, the electric boots allows her Tatsumaki to take on electrical effects, similar to Akuma's version. And in the crossover story, Viper also has a prototype of her Battle Suit with cosmetic changes; the boots have electrical cleats instead of jet boosters, and the gloves freezes a target solid. The suit was bestowed to Natsuki after their first meeting. Viper appears in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME when Ryu and friends asked for an intelligence of the whereabouts of Illuminati, another said organization who kidnapped Takumi Tokiha after the failed rescue attempt in Thailand. Mikoto Minagi : Voiced by: Ai Shimizu (JPN), Caitlynne Medrek (ENG) Mikoto's role in the story is same as the HiME anime. Mikoto is depicted with very short black hair with braids, along with yellow eyes. She is usually very physically strong and agile. She is always paired with Mai Tokiha as a roommate or close friend. Common running gags are Mikoto burying her face in Mai's chest and possessiveness of Mai; her catlike actions, occasionally causing her to be likened to a demon; her huge appetite, especially for Mai's food; her tendency to collapse when hungry; and her seeming naivete. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, true to Mikoto's strength, she also knows boxing. The following Street Fighter characters aligned to Mikoto are Chun-Li, Cody, Dee Jay, Dudley, Dan, Blanka, Adon, C. Jack, T. Hawk, Hugo, and Urien Chun-Li : Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa (JPN), Laura Bailey (ENG) Chun-Li is an Interpol poilce detective whose in continuality of her quest for vengeance against the evil dictator of Shadaloo, M. Bison for the death of her father. Chun-Li in every Street Fighter games, is known for multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E.Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Chun-Li also plays a major role in Natsuki's missions of eliminating District One, in addition of her quest of defeating Shadaloo and Illuminati. Cody Travers : Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (JPN), Michael T. Coleman (ENG) Cody Travers one of the main heroes of Capcom's Final Fight beat 'em up game, and later returns in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and becomes a part of the main roster. Known about Cody is he is one of the heroes (along with Guy and Haggar) who saved Metro City from the criminal syndicate known as Mad Gear. After Mad Gear's dissolution, Cody continued engaging into street fights until he was arrested for it. While serving prison, Cody has habits of escaping in order to satisfy his boredom. Cody is a reckless, but ultimately good-at-heart man. He has a powerful sense of justice that surpasses even his love for Jessica. After spending several years in jail, Cody has become very apathetic as of his most recent appearances, but remains pugnacious as ever, seeing fighting as the best way to relieve his boredom. He also seems to harbor a little resentment of the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of the city and still ended up in jail despite his intentions. Despite this, and as certain bits of dialogue indicate, his sense of justice and desire to stamp out evil still remains. Shizuru Fujino : Voiced by: Naomi Shindou (JPN), Melanie Risdon (ENG), Luci Christian (ENG; Devil Trigger mode) Shizuru in the story remains the same from the anime. The major differences in the anime and story is she reveals herself to be a HiME when she fought Rufus and won, and lost to Ken in a tournament; and Natsuki does accepts her feelings reluctantly, while in the anime Shizuru is rejected. Shizuru later gains the Yamato from Garuda, a weapon known from Capcom's Devil May Cry. Her Child Kiyohime may merge with the Yamato granting Shizuru more power. When using the Yamato, Shizuru does not transform into a demon, likewise as seen in Devil May Cry 4, when activated, it seems to appear as a translucent shadow of a demon that encompasses her body. The Devil Trigger grants her the assistance of this demon that forms behind her while in Devil Trigger state, who mimics Shizuru's every attack with Yamato. Unlike in DmC4, the Yamato disappears, whereas in the story, the Yamato remains intact on Shizuru's right hand. The following Street Fighter characters aligned to Shizuru are Guile, Hokuto, Hayate, Ingrid, Eagle, Gen, Alex, Elena, Abel, Juri, and Makoto. Guile : Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto (JPN), Travis Willingham (ENG) Guile is a United States Air Force pilot who continues his quest for revenge of the death of his long-time friend Charlie at the hands of the evil dictator, M. Bison. His quest of serving justice with Chun-Li continues... Hokuto : Voiced by: Yuri Amano (JPN), Coleen Clinkenbeard (ENG) Hokuto was born to a branch of the Mizukami (水神) family, which has held a tradition in the art of Kobujutsu. Originally known as "Shirase" (訃) during her childhood, Hokuto was entrusted to the head house at an early age and raised there. After Her younger sister Nanase was born, the two trained together rigorously in the martial arts and were closely bonded as sisters. Hokuto trained in the martial arts since an early age, refining them into her personal style, eventually blooming her talent to become the "seiden" (正伝) of the ancient hand-to-hand martial arts of the Mizukami. On the day Hokuto turned 17, she learned of the existence of elder brother named Kairi from her foster father, who disappeared when Hokuto was still an infant. Her brother was in fact, still alive and walking the path of the Shura (修羅). Hokuto sets off to a journey to stop him, which meant that she would have to face Kairi in a life or death confrontation. Eventually Hokuto did reached the end of her journey and was reunited with her brother Kairi... However, Kairi's presence triggered the Seal of Blood (血の封印 Chi no Fuuin?) implanted into Hokuto, turning her into an assassin whose only purpose was the erasure of Kairi's existence. The two siblings engaged in a severe battle which ended abruptly when Kairi fell into a ravine and disappeared. Hokuto returned from her journey and was recognized as "seiden" of the Mizukami family. While training Nanase to become a legitimate successor herself, Hokuto learns of rumors stating that Kairi is still alive. Hokuto concedes the title of "seiden" to Nanase and sets off to a journey to find Kairi again. The only way to stop Kairi was to become a Shura herself... In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she and Nanase were introduced in the twelfth chapter. After learning Natsuki is travelling with Ryu, she becomes an exchange student for the latter on her absence. Hokuto plays a significant role to both Natsuki and Shizuru of their mission to eliminate Shadaloo and District One. Hokuto later on confronts Kairi, causing the cursed power within her to awaken. During the duration of the fight between siblings, Akane's power as a HiME was restored, as well revivng Kazuya; saved Hokuto and Kairi from killing each other. Throughout the story since the fourteenth chapter, Hokuto gets along with Akane; this makes out that both Hokuto and Nanase are two of three Akane's most important persons in the story. Natsuki's Street Fighter team Here are the Street Fighter characters who are aligned to Natsuki: Cammy White : Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN), Caitlin Glass (ENG) Cammy is a member of a British counterterrorism force called Delta Red, not to mention she has once to have ties with M. Bison. Prior to her career with Delta Red, she was actually a soulless Doll working as one of Bison's soldiers. However, as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Dhalsim managed to awaken Cammy from Bison's control, and after Bison's defeat at the hands of Ryu, Cammy manages to gain her senses and is finally free from the dictator's control. After the events of SFA3, Vega, one of Bison's underlings, deposited an unconscious Cammy to the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. After Cammy joins Delta Red, she manages to forget her past and move on to face new challenges in life. Delta Red is composed of Cammy herself, Colonel Keith Wolfman, Matthew "Matt" McCoy, 1st Lieutenant Lita Luwanda, and George Ginzu. Cammy appears in the 13th chapter of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME as one of the last combatants in a battle royal Natsuki encountered. Cammy is one of the well known female rivals to Natsuki, with the first being Chun-Li. Like other characters who are on the trail for Shadaloo and District One (i.e., Guile, Chun-Li, C.Viper), Cammy also plays a vital role for Natsuki, in an effort to eliminate District One with the help of Cammy herself and her team Delta Red. Charlie Nash : Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (JPN), Vic Mignogna (ENG)* Charlie (or by his surname Nash in Japan) is is a First Lieutentant in the United States Marine Corps, typically flying with his VTOL Harrier, and fights injustice alongside his friend Guile. Charlie is first mentioned by name in the Street Fighter II ''storyline (first released in 1991), where he is the deceased war buddy of Guile, one of the playable characters in the game. Charlie was canonically introduced in the ''Street Fighter Alpha series, which takes place between the events of the original Street Fighter and SFII. A member of a "secret elite military team", Charlie Nash co-piloted a special mission into Thailand along with his long-time friend, Guile. Their mission backfired and they were both captured. After their escape, Charlie was convinced that the enemy had had inside information from someone within the U.S. military, and is determined to get to the bottom of it, seeking whoever had been behind the incident in Thailand. As of Street Fighter II and Street Fighter IV, Charlie was presumed dead, and as stated in Abel and Guile's respective prologues, it is presumed by Abel that Charlie saved him whereas from impending death, and he witnesses Guile how he did a Sonic Boom like Charlie. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Charlie's remains were plundered by the Searrs Foundation, as Abel covertly witnessed. The Foundation attempted to experiment on Charlie's remains by reviving him, and was a success. Charlie, however escapes the Searrs' research facility, and he later witnesses a rage-driven Natsuki about to kill her mother; Charlie manages to subdue Natsuki from attacking her mother, and later when he returns before Guile and the party, the latter was shocked of his existence and why did the Searrs Foundation revived him. As usual, Charlie remains with the good guys throughout the story. Garuda Guy : Voiced by: Tsuguo Mogami (JPN), Jason C. Miller (ENG) Guy, along with Cody are one of the heroes who saved Metro City from Mad Gear. Guy is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of ninjutsu. Guy is calm and reserved, with a sharp mind and a noble spirit. He is a stoic warrior who carries out his duty as a ninja with an almost professional air of detachment. His grim face rarely shows any emotion, with the most noticeable one being occasional shock, such as when he saw the fate that befell Cody. He dislikes interfering in the lives of others, and believes everything should be left as is, only fighting when he deems it necessary. He is fiercely protective of his allies, as shown by his interactions with Rose, urging her not to sacrifice herself to defeat M. Bison, and rescuing Maki from Bison in her ending, despite her attempts to defeat Guy to become the 40th Bushin grandmaster. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Guy is one of the two shinobis to fight with Natsuki instead of Akira Okuzaki (who is also a ninja), the second being is Ibuki. And in that very story, he and Cody traveled to Fuka, where the HiMEs reside, in a mission to overlook the HiME Star, and not to allow M. Bison to get his hands on it. Ibuki : Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura (JPN), Kat Steel (ENG) Ibuki lives in a village entirely composed of ninjas, where she has been training since childhood. After doing the same routine everyday and attending a school for ninjas, she wishes to live like a normal schoolgirl. Ibuki is a beautiful young girl from Japan who is raised in a ninja village that is hidden from society's watchful eyes, where she trains in the deadly art of ninjutsu. She has a slim, athletic build and her blackish/brown hair is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Unlike her other female counterparts in the same genre, Ibuki's outfit has a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep. Her winpose in the games and concept art reveal her wearing a tanktop and a white thong underneath. Even though she is a well-trained ninja, she is still a normal teenage girl, and states on several occasions that she finds her ninja garments ugly and her daily training strange. She will jump right back into her "normal" clothes when her regimen is over and/or when she wins a fight. Ibuki has a notable interest in boys. This can be seen in several of her win quotes in Super Street Fighter IV where she evaluates her opponents based on their looks, behavior, clothing, as well as their fighting performance. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Ibuki, along with Guy are the only two ninjas to join forces with Natsuki instead of Akira Okuzaki. And on the story, Ibuki was ordered by her clan to protect the HiMEs from the hands of Shadaloo and District One. Nanase : Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (JPN)*, Cherami Leigh (ENG)* Nanase was born to the main house of the Mizukami (水神) family, growing up with her beloved elder sister and role model Hokuto. Although born to a family of kobujutsu masters, Nanase only trained to maintain the tradition and actually dislikes her training, slipping out whenever she gets the chance. However, Nanase avoids cutting training as much as possible in order to not upset her sister. In spite of her reluctance to train, Nanase is a skilled master of bojutsu. One day, Nanase was surprised by Hokuto's sudden decision to forsake the title of Seiden (正伝, which means headmistress) of the Mizukami Ancient Art of Jujutsu and handed it down to her. Not long afterward, Hokuto disappeared and set off on a journey to fight a new enemy. Nanase later learned that Hokuto was in fact, searching for their long-lost elder brother Kairi, and went on a trip to prevent the two from fighting each other. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, in addition to her duties as the seiden of their martial arts bloodline, she and her sister Hokuto are also exchange students for Natsuki Kuga in Fuka Academy on her absence. Sharon : Voiced by: Miki Ito (JPN) Sharon was entrusted to a monastery when she was still an infant. As she grew up, Sharon began leading a double life, working as an A-class agent for a secret intelligence organization, as well as a nun raising orphans at the monastery she was raised at. Having never known her true parents, Sharon spent everyday wondering who they were and whatever happened to them. One day, Sharon's superiors gave her orders to assassinate a certain individual from a neighboring country. While investigating the crime syndicate her target belonged to, she learned that one of the group's key member has the same rose tattoo she has on her chest. Sharon decided to disregard her duty and infiltrated the syndicate to ascertain the identity of this individual and whether or not the person was related to her. While chasing the person with the rose tattoo, she approached the mastermind of the organization. However, she was unable to capture either. The person with the rose tattoo had the same abilities and fighting style Sharon had, managing to overpower her. For insubordination against her organization, as well as defying her monastery's commandment on pursuing personal vendettas, Sharon was placed on house arrest for a month. After serving her sentence, Sharon went on to continue her search for the person with the rose tattoo. And in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she and Crimson Viper are working together to apprehend anyone who is linked to District One and/or Searrs Foundation after she fails her quest for the person with the rose tattoo. She also acts as one of three Natsuki's informants, the others being Yamada and Kaiji Sakomizu. Yang Lee : Voiced by: Masakazu Suzuki (JPN), Johnny Yong Bosch (ENG) The youngest of the Lee twins. Brazen, calm, and calculating among the two. Yang is distinguished for his red Kung-Fu suit, spiky jagged bangs, and his preference of inline skating. Yang's fighting style is somewhat based of the fist-based eight-pole Chinese Kenpo, whereas his attacks are consist of mantis slashes and rolling drill kicks. Yun Lee : Voiced by: Kentaro Ito (JPN), Todd Haberkorn (ENG) The oldest of the Lee twins. Very flippant, overconfident, and energetic. Yun is distinguished for his white Kung-Fu suit, braided ponytail, baseball cap, and his preference of skateboarding. Yun's fighting style is based on Bajiquan Kenpo, whereas combining high mobility with an aggressive moveset, which is focused around doing as much damage as possible with quick combos, keeping on the offensive. Yun's specials are centered around quickly closing the gap between himself and his opponent, and staying evasive. Yun's high damage and mobility are somewhat balanced by his low stamina.. Zangief : Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (JPN), Anthony Landor (ENG) A.K.A., the Red Cyclone. Born and raised in the Soviet Union, Zangief is an incredibly patriotic character who has been motivated in some way to fight for his Motherland in every single game he has ever been in. Street Fighter II: The World Warrior''depicted that Zangief was from the U.S.S.R. when the game was released in 1991. The Soviet Union ceased to exist by the end of 1991, but due to the heavy use of Soviet iconography in and around Zangief's character, including his homestage (where an iron plant complete with a giant hammer and sickle logo imprinted on the floor), Zangief was depicted as being from the U.S.S.R. as late as 1998, when ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 was released (though justifiably, the Alpha series takes place between the first and second games, meaning the U.S.S.R. still existed as of then). Street Fighter IV was the first time Zangief was depicted as being from the Russian Federation in 2008. Zangief's personality has varied from one media source to another, but he's mostly been portrayed as a very fearless and tactiful fighter who's prone to quick temperments, and is always very competitive. Zangief is a man who is immensely proud of his physique, and constantly belittles his opponent's smaller muscular build and blaming their losses on their smaller physique. Despite his short temper, Zangief has shown himself to be rather gentle-natured with a good sense of humor at times, once entering a tournament partly to win the admiration of a group of school children. According to the instruction manual of Street Fighter II: Special Championship Edition for the Sega Genesis/Mega-Drive, Zangief is described as being "good natured, with a great sense of humor, and totally fearless." Zangief can be easily misled by his overwhelming sense of patriotism for his home country. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, it was revealed that Gorbachev's intentions for Zangief is only for political gain, although Zangief fails to realize this and continues to fight for the glory and honor of Russia, no matter what the reason may be. While not fighting, Zangief enjoys cossack dancing, vodka, and borscht. Some of the things which he doesn't like includes young women (because he views them as a distraction), bears that don't know how to wrestle properly, and (according to the manual for Super Street Fighter II Turbo for the 3DO) Tiger Shots, Hadoukens, Yoga Fires, or even Duran's Silver and/or Chrome Cartridges. Mai Tokiha's Street Fighter team Dhalsim Dhalsim is a Yoga master from India whose humility and sense of charity for the poor and opressed shows no limit. He is bestowed powers to breathe fire from the Hindu god, Agni. Dhalsim is quite stoic, serious, self-disciplined, humble, and also very stern when needed. Being a pacifist, he will never hurt a person more than necessary, or kill an adversary, even the most evil ones such as M. Bison. His pacifistic beliefs also allow him to be a greatly loving father and husband towards his family. Being an extremely altruistic man, Dhalsim fights mostly for the poor and oppressed, as he constantly tries his best to raise money for his poverty-stricken people. Dhalsim is aware that if he uses his power to harm, he may become evil, and frequently questions his decisions to use his powers for fighting. Furthermore, all forms of yoga are meant to aid a personal journey towards enlightenment, and not to harm others. Therefore, Dhalsim is constantly concerned about his fighting style overwhelming his own principles of nonviolence. In contrast with Ryu's youngster (but still serious and self-focused) type, Dhalsim has a more "mature" and less "enthusiastic" nature, as he regularly relies on his traditional yoga meditation rites to expand his spirituality, and keep his inner neutrality off any emotional involvement that may prejudice his discipline. Dhalsim always remains calm and serene. When he fights, he is always in a constant state of meditation so he can focus on the opponent. He rarely speaks to his opponents outside of calling his attacks, and when he does, his words are riddles that leave the foe confused about his or her own being. Fei Long : Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura (JPN), Matthew Mercer (ENG) Fei Long is Capcom's tribute to Jeet Kune Do legend, Bruce Lee. the basis for his design. Not only do the two look alike and come from the same city, Fei-Long also lets out similar battle cries to Lee, and is just as furious and fast. Also, Fei Long (飛龍) is Mandarin for "flying dragon", as well as a type of kick. Bruce Lee's Chinese screen name was 李 小龍 (Li Siu-Long) or "little dragon." Fei Long is a youthful and talented man from Hong Kong, Fei Long began training in Kung Fu from the age of six, eventually developing his own form, and fought on the streets to sharpen his skills until he caught the eye of a movie director, who got him into the movie business. Overall serious most of the time. He is also shown to be calm at times. The best example of this is in his rival fight against Abel, where he is shown to be in a normal mood at first but all of a sudden loses his temper just as the Frenchman asks him for a fight 2 times. There are also times when Fei Long is shown to be a little cocky. This can be seen by many of his personal actions and also win quotes against certain characters. He is full of fighting spirit as shown in a lot of his win quotes and takes great pride in his fighting style which he seeks to honor it in all ways possible. He also despises all that is evil. Fei Long also enjoys a good match; although he is a famous martial arts movie's actor, he still takes his time to appear at underground fighting areas to find a worthy opponent to spar with (which can be seen in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie). Rolento F. Schugerg : Voiced by: Jin Yamanoi (JPN), Dameon Clarke (ENG) Rolento F. Schugerg is a former member of Mad Gear gang, an antagonist faction that appeared in Final Fight. And later appears in Street Fighter Alpha 2 as a playable character. Rolento's sole purpose of existence after Mad Gear's dissolution is to create his own utopia under military dictatorship. He is known for his belief of discipline and order, and is somewhat of a hybrid of a drill sergeant and army general. Rolento's most recent playable appearance was in the non-canon crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken ''where his tag partner is Ibuki. In the fanfiction crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Rolento also provides support for Natsuki's mission of eliminating District One, one thing in mind for Rolento to achieve Natsuki's objective is to break siege on all of District One's facilities; much to Natsuki's disapproval. Rufus : Voiced by: Wataru Hitano (JPN), Christopher Corey Smith (ENG) Rufus is a loudmouthed master of Kung-Fu, hailing from the U.S. Believing himself to be the strongest in America, he develops a personal hatred for Ken Masters, who carries that title officially. Often seen riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Candy (an attractive but not very bright, brunnette woman with a notably tacky way of dress), who seems to adore him and agree with his beliefs. He is very hasty and impatient, constantly jumping to conclusions to reach a goal, which often results in him sacrificing accuracy for speed. Rufus can be seen as Guile's opposite in representing Americans; the latter is generally more positive and patriotic with a muscular build, while the former is loud, obnoxious, and overweight. Rufus is prone to loud-mouthed rambling, often spouting off at the mouth continuously until someone cuts him off. Said rambling usually about trivial things he notices about the characters, doting over Candy, giving random anecdotes, or mistaking several members of the cast for Ken Masters (including Cammy, Guile and Ryu). As for the case in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the only HiME character(s) who would be mistaken for Ken are Yuuichi Tate and Shizuru Fujino. Since Tate is not a fighter, asfor Shizuru's case - this is much uncommon. Since Shizuru's hair color is light hazelnut, Rufus would insist to the latter that she is Ken; to which Shizuru responds, "''Ken Masters? Sorry, he is not here. Find him somewhere else." In fact, his win-quotes are so long they're normally impossible to read beginning to end before the results screen is gone. He's also prone to saying whatever random thoughts come to his mind, regardless of how rude they are (i.e. asking Dhalsim if he is an alien because of his Yoga power, and then giving his personal view of aliens before Dhalsim cuts him off). Most of the other fighters object to his constant talking whenever they defeat him, with some people getting annoyed of how much he speaks (i.e. Fei Long says: "No need for words. In fact, shut up already, will ya?"). Despite his goofy appearance and personality, he is a highly skilled master of Kung-Fu, which even surprises several of the other characters. In fact, he actually gives some good advice to Fei Long in his win quote about being more calm and stoic in his movements while using Kung Fu instead of shouting with flashy moves (not that he practices it that much himself). He also seems to know quite a bit about sumo wrestling rules, and not just stereotypical rules, as he is the only one that actively points out that sumo is done in the ring, and what E. Honda is doing is against sumo code. Rufus also attributes his skills and fighting prowess to 'Mojo' and 'Charisma', two things he believes are required of a good fighter and that he claims to have ample of. His intelligence is questionable because of his odd conclusions that he is quick to jump to; additionally, Rufus has a terrible sense of direction, but always somehow reaches his destinations regardless as seen with him reaching both the South and North Pole ("I can be both on the top and the bottom of the world!"). In spite of this, he does have good instincts and insights, making him akin to a boastful but well-meaning fellow: many of his compliments in his win quotes are based off of qualities he believes he has that he sees others have too, such as Zangief (the closest thing to a friend he has). Sagat The Emperor of Muay Thai. Sagat encompasses a stereotypical "proud fighter" personality, since he is very powerful and strong-willed as well as hard-working and dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing, hideous and downright unfriendly at first glance. This persona is greatly boosted by the elevated levels of rage and power unleashed during combats - even to the extent of being nearly lethal, should Sagat see himself pinned or threatened with defeat. Feeling very ashamed of himself since his defeat at the first World Warrior Tournament, Sagat feeds on both his hatred towards Ryu and on seeking a new chance to challenge and defeat him to recover his title of greatest fighter of all and thus restore his lost "honor". Despite this violent and sometimes cruel nature in battles, Sagat is a deeply honorable warrior who appreciates worthy opponents and greatly despises taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat - as seen in his own final boss pre-battle dialogues in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Sagat is highly disgusted with M. Bison as he infused Ryu with his malevolent Psycho Power in order to "make Ryu much stronger and thus grant Sagat the rematch he always looked forward to", which instead had the opposite effect: it caused Sagat to try to break Ryu free of Bison's influence. This is a strong proof that Sagat values true martial spirit and strength of character above all when facing those he considers worthy adversaries. As the former God of Muay Thai, Sagat is quite proud and confident in his abilities, taking his status as a renowned martial arts champion very seriously. Unlike his former student, Adon, Sagat actually learns from his own mistakes and improves for the better, as shown when his pride has led to surges of extreme hatred or deep depression. Examples include his infamous defeat at the hands of Ryu (which originated the scar across his chest) and his fight with a hatred-stricken Dan Hibiki, who had challenged him to avenge his father's death - which caused Sagat to realize in himself the same sadness and emptiness that Dan felt for his deceased father, and prompted him to throw the fight so that Dan was not consumed by revenge. After fights, Sagat tends to mock the "inferiority" of the defeated opponent, such as seen in his win quotes from Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha game series. Deep down in his heart and soul, Sagat has no other purposes in his life than fighting and becoming stronger everyday. Despite enjoying a lot fights in tournaments, he turns most of his attentions towards Ryu, whom he considers "the only man able to defeat him and worthy to be faced in a life or death battle". In Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV, Sagat starts giving advice to the opponents he defeats, much like what Ryu and Gouken do. However, some advice has a blunt tone to them and he can be straight to the point on several faults with the characters in the game. On the other hand, Natsuki shares the same trait in the crossover story. Category:Blog posts